In communication networks, wireless signals can be influenced by interference and multipath which can distort the signals received by a receiver, causing a change in the data, or a failure of the data to be properly transmitted to the receiver. The receipt of distorted signals at a first network node from a second network node can require (1) a transmission of a failure message being sent from the first network node to the second network node, and (2) retransmission of the data. Retransmitting data can be inefficient and increase the network traffic producing additional interference within the communications network.